Battle of Stalingrad
The was a large military engagement between the Russian and German forces on the Eastern Front. Its featured in the majority of World War II-era games: Call of Duty, Call of Duty: Finest Hour, Call of Duty 2, Call of Duty: World at War, and Call of Duty: Classic. Call of Duty and Call of Duty: Classic The player plays as Pvt. Alexei Ivanovich Petrenko of the 13th Guards Rifle Division. With his comrades, he crosses the Volga River on a boat and arrives to a dock in Stalingrad. After getting ammo, he finds Sgt. Borodin and the two run up the hill covered by a German gun, using cars and other debris for cover. They run back to a deserted house and call in an airstrike to clear the area. Sometime later, Voronin reaches Red Square with other soldiers and they clear through buildings surrounding the Square. He then takes out 4 German officers and reaches ruined buildings, a train station and another ruined building. He enters the sewers of Stalingrad and clears them out, eventually returning to the top and reaching Pavlov's House. Sgt. Yakov Pavlov meets with Voronin and has him help out in the defense of the house, which is successfully defended. Call of Duty: Finest Hour As Pvt. Aleksandr Sokolov, the player crosses the Volga River with other Red Army soldiers once again as a reference to the first Russian level in Call of Duty. He gets a Mosin-Nagant ammunition clip and meets up with Sgt. Oleg Puskov, and the two move up the hill to the refinery. After clearing the area, the two push forward to a building overlooking a German bunker. Puskov is taken out by a sniper, and Lt. Tanya Pavelovna snipes the sniper. She orders Sokolov to take the bunker, and decides to make him her spotter after his success. Sometime later, the two reach a building overlooking a street. Pavelovna snipes German officers in the street, and a sapper destroys an incoming Panzer. Pvt. Mikael Kirelenko tells the two to assist at the tractor factory, where the Russian tank depot is. They move through the sewers, reach the tank factory and defend it from incoming German soldiers. After the assault ends, Pavelovna and Sokolov join Lt. Nikolai Badanov in their tank to escape from the tank depot. On the way from the depot, the tank has engine troubles and they pull over to fix it. As Pavelovna and Sokolov cover the tank crew as they fix it, a Panzer destroys the building the two are in, which leaves Pavelovna critically wounded and unable to fight. Badanov's tank crew fixes the tank and they head out to the Russian headquarters to regroup. At headquarters, Badanov gets orders from Gen. Leonid Belov to get a replacement radio to artillery observers at the train station, and they find Sokolov and another soldier carrying a wounded Pavelovna. Badanov and his crew move out in the T-34 to the train station. Badanov gives the new radio to the observer, who calls in a strike and annihilates the German forces outside the station. Call of Duty 2 Call of Duty: World at War The level Vendetta features the player as Pvt. Dimitri Petrenko of the 150th Rifle Division of the 3rd Shock Army. The level begins when Dimitri wakes up in a fountain, but it turns out that a large squad of Russians were murdered as at least 10 or more bodies lie around him. He lays still and can't help but watch as his surviving comrades are murdered by German troops. When the Germans leave, he starts to crawl away but suddendly sees one of the bodies start to move. The man quietly introduces himself as Sgt. Viktor Reznov, who also faked his death and survived. Reznov tells Dimitri to follow him and explains the situation to him: General Heinrich Amsel, a high ranking commander of the German Army, was the "mudak" responsible for the deaths of men, women, and children, not just in Stalingrad, but throughout the invaded areas of Russia. Reznov has been following Amsel for three days, in an attempt to assasinate him, but his recent hand injury from the fountian massacre has left him unable to aim his sniper rifle, so he gives it to Dimitri and teaches him to snipe at several German soldiers just a distance away from the fountain. After eliminating the patrol, they make their way to a tall building to assassinate Amsel. As they move through the streets, a German sniper almost kills them, and Dimitri engages in a brief sniper duel and kills the sniper. They continue through the building, but are discovered by a German dog and flame patrol. The Germans flame the building, however Dimitri and Reznov manage to crawl through the building and escape. But as they run out they are ambushed by 3 Germans and hold Reznov and Dimitri at gunpoint. They are about to fire upon them when the Germans themselves are ambushed by Dimitri's surviving squad, who thought Dimitri had died at the massacre at the fountian and agree to assault a German command post. Dimitri and Reznov provide cover fire as the Russians take the building, flushing out Amsel. Dimitri then successfully assassinates Amsel as he tries to run away, and Reznov cheers Dimitri for his skills. But their victory is short lived for their position becomes compromised and is hit by a rocket launcher. Luckily however they survive and begin to fight their way out of the building, and jump into a river. However Dimitri and Reznov would be separated for the next few years, and they meet again in the town of Seelow before they take Berlin. Battle of Stalingrad WaW.jpg|Russians storming the building held by Germans. Battle of Stalingrad Germans WaW.jpg|Germans covering Amsel's escape. Category:Conflicts Category:World War II